Heroes & Villains
by Shae07
Summary: Lexi Wilson crossover story. Things aren't always as they seem and Lexi is definitely not in Kansas anymore. Will it take a villain to understand a villain? Who determines the villain status? After all, there's two sides to every story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Follows after the events of Control. Rowena's little comment about her having more than just natural magic went a little off the rails in my mind, but here we are.**_

_**As a child,**_

_**in every book she ever reads,**_

_**the dragon witch's daughter chooses**_

_**the side of the dragon,**_

_**the witch, the evil sorcerer,**_

_**because from an early age she knows**_

_**that just because other people**_

_**may say someone is bad,**_

_**it does not mean there is not**_

_**some good in them too. -Nikita Gill**_

"Let me get this straight," the man with black hair on the other side of the plexiglass begins, "you're just a bartender from Kansas?"

The man is wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt with dark jeans and he crosses his arms as he stares at Lexi with uncertainty.

"Yea," she replies coldly.

"Because, I know my hand to hand combat, and the way you took down my friend," he continues, "says you're not _just_ a bartender."

The girl in the cell looks at him with annoyance, "You just told me you're Iron Man, and the friggin' Avengers are _real_, which one of us has the least believable story here?"

"Yea, but I have the suit," he responds smugly.

"Could be cosplay," she replies, "I'm supposed to believe someone out there takes your life events and turns them into comics and movies?"

As soon as the words come out of her mouth, she immediately thinks of the _Supernatural _series Charlie had made her read. Technically, it could happen, and if it was popular enough be turned into shows and movies…all of this was suddenly making her head hurt.

"Okay," Lexi sighs heavily, "let's pretend you _are _Tony Stark. Why did you kidnap me?"

The look on his face drops as he pulls a device from his pocket and projects a video onto the side of the plexiglass for Lexi to see, "Because of this."

The video was taken a week ago and in it Lexi is seen using her powers against what appear to be a defenseless mother and a boy, who looks no older than thirteen. The video only shows the mother and child from the back, but the rage is evident in Lexi's face.

The girl drops her head and closes her eyes, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's not what it looks like."

"Tell me what is then," he says, and she detects a touch of sincerity there.

She cuts her eyes up to look at him, her anger evident, "Doesn't matter, you won't believe me."

Tony watches her as she drops her gaze away again and he stashes his phone back in his pocket before he turns and walks away from the cell. He walks up the stairs and into a small office where a woman with short red hair sits on the edge of a desk and a taller man with long blond hair stands, having watched his interaction with Lexi from the monitor in front of them.

"What do you think?" the blonde questions him.

"I think there's something she's not telling us," Tony remarks.

"Maybe next time," the red head begins, "try talking first, instead of attacking."

"Really Romanoff?" Tony looks at her in exasperation, "Going soft, are we?"

She narrows her eyes at the man as she ignores his remark, saying instead, "How do you plan on getting the truth from her?"

Tony plops down on the couch against the wall, running his hand across his face in frustration, "I don't know."

"I may know a way," the blonde-haired man speaks up after a moment and the other two people in the room look at him expectantly, "you're not going to like it."

"I must say brother," the black-haired man says as Tony and Thor lead him toward the cell, "this is an odd request."

"We just want the truth Loki," Thor begins, pulling his brother by the cuffs on his wrists, "Stark thinks there's more to the girl's story."

"So, the man of iron does have a heart," Loki jokes as they come to a stop in front of the cell.

Tony rolls his eyes at the remark as he says, "Friday, open the cell."

Lexi looks up to see two new unfamiliar faces accompanying Stark this time. A tall man with blonde hair takes hand cuffs from a man with long black hair before he places a firm hand on his back and shoves him into the cell with her. Lexi's body stiffens as the plexiglass door seals shut behind him.

"Hello," he says giving Lexi the fakest of smiles.

"What's going on?" she questions Stark.

"Well, since you won't tell us," Tony begins, "Reindeer Games is going to look at your memories from the day of the incident, so we know what actually happened. Friday, power down the damper inside the cell please."

"Yes boss," the AI responds.

Thor's in jeans and a t-shirt like Stark, while Loki's dressed in an all-black suit, no doubt to try and fit in with mortals, but it only makes him stand out amongst everyone in the room. He takes a step toward Lexi and she stands up quickly, one hand reaching for the pendant around her neck instinctively.

"Don't," she warns him, clutching the stone in her hand.

She wears the pendant Rowena made her as a safety precaution. Evan's been helping her gain better control of her powers as they relate to her emotions, but the pendant makes her feel at ease.

Loki looks back at Thor with his hands at his sides, "No one thought to ask her first?"

"Look Kim Possible," Tony says, "it's either coming from you or him, but one way or another I'm getting the whole story. I know that look and I know you're hiding something."

Lexi slips the pendant from around her neck and drops it to the cot beside her as she says, "Look Tin Man, I don't take orders from anyone. There are things out there you wouldn't understand, so how about you, Scarecrow, and Toto here drop me back in Kansas and leave me the hell alone."

Thor and Tony share offended glances at the references she uses for them as Loki rolls his eyes, before saying, "That's not going to happen. They're very persistent."

"He's right," Tony agrees with the man in black.

"Look," Loki begins, holding out one hand, palm up in a peaceful gesture, "if you'll just come sit down."

He takes another step towards her and Lexi uses her arm to fling him backwards into the plexiglass wall. Both men outside the cell look at Loki with their eyes wide in shock as he gathers himself up off the floor; the only thing injured is his pride, and he looks back at Lexi with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you?" He questions, excitement evident in his voice.

Lexi's eyes narrow at his peaked interest in her as Stark responds, "I was thinking maybe the result of a Hydra experiment, like Wanda."

Loki glances to his brother and Tony with a shake of his head, "Oh, she's no experiment."

Lexi's heart begins to race as the man in black looks back at her and an uneasy feeling washes over. He looks at her as if he knows something she doesn't.

"That is raw power," he says in admiration, "this little witch is pure."

"Should we leave him in there?" Tony questions Thor under his breath, unsure about Loki's sudden appreciation for the girl.

"I'm just a natural witch," Lexi replies to Loki, "like fourth generation or some shit."

Loki laughs, "My dear, you're more than that, _so much _more."

Lexi raises a curious eyebrow at his statement, "What makes you think that?"

"Because I was raised by a witch," Loki shares a sentimental glance with his brother, "one of the most powerful in all the realms. She had this fire in her soul, you could see it in her eyes, especially when she was working with magic. It was truly remarkable, and I can see that same fire in your eyes."

"Just so we're on the same page," Stark begins, whispering to Thor, "she's a witch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi stands on the far side of the cell, leaning against the plexiglass wall as she stares at the staircase where Stark and the Asgardian had ascended earlier, her pendant in her hands. Loki sits on the opposite side of the cell in the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed, and his back supported by the wall.

He watches her curiously and asks, "Heavy thoughts?"

She glances over at the man in the floor and remembers the cuffs he was wearing earlier. He's a prisoner just as much as she is, of course he is, he's Loki Laufeyson, he's a villain…a monster. At least that's what everyone is made to believe, but then again, anyone given the footage Stark has of her would think she's a monster too.

She folds her arms across her chest and leans back against the wall, "I only recently found out about my powers. Another witch bound them when I was born, to protect me, and it's still new to me, but I'm just thinking about how I've spent the majority of my life hunting monsters and _look at me now_."

"The way I see it mortals tend to turn their heroes into villains when they feel they can no longer understand them," Loki replies sympathetically.

"They don't know what's out there," she states, "if people knew the truth…knew what was out there, it'd be hysteria."

"Why not tell Stark?" he questions. "He seems to be on your side."

"He threw me in a cell," she says coldly, "how's that on my side?"

Loki gives her a nod of understanding with a soft smile as if remembering something fondly, "That's something else you and Mother share."

"What?" Lexi questions.

"Your ability to carry both your darkness and your strength equally well," he responds.

Lexi has had men compliment her before and she would estimate that ninety-five percent of them were doing it in with one main goal in mind, the same goal on most men's minds. The other five percent belonged to the very few men in her life whose words were actually food for her soul. She would have never imagined this man in black to fall into that five percent.

She walks quietly along the plexiglass wall until she's near the God of Mischief and she eases herself into the floor to sit back against the wall perpendicular to the one he's sitting against as she says, "I'll let you see what I've seen…what's out there…see what actually happened that day."

"You know I'm required to tell my brother and Stark," he responds.

"I know," she replies, "but you haven't looked at me like I'm the bad guy."

"I'm not here to pass judgement," he responds with a smirk, "after all, I am just a villain."

Lexi gives him a small, almost supportive smile, "Aren't we all the villain in someone else's story?"

"A witch?" the red head questions with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yep," Stark replies as he watches Lexi sitting in the corner with trickster. He glances back to the man with long-blonde hair, "Why is she talking to him?"

Thor looks confused as he furrows his brow, "Isn't that what we wanted?"

"Yes," Tony states quickly, "No, I wanted him to pull the memory from the day of the accident, not make friendship bracelets."

The other man laughs in disbelief, "Loki doesn't have friends."

"Of course not," Stark responds, "he's a bad guy, I should probably go down there though."

"No Tony," Natasha interrupts, "you only seem to make things worse. Thor, he's your brother."

"Adopted," the man corrects her, and Natasha gives him a look and he sighs, "Fine."

Thor approaches the cell and can see Loki has moved to sit across from the girl in the floor, his legs folded under him and he has a hand on either side of her head at her temples. They both have their eyes closed and the man waits patiently as his brother ventures through the girl's head.

Loki opens his eyes as he sits back slowly, his face looking at her in awe, "How intriguing."

"I told you," Lexi confirms, having seen the flashes of the various monsters she's faced through the years that Loki had just saw in her memories.

The sound of the plexiglass door opening makes both occupants look up as Thor enters, the door closing behind him. Lexi notices he's carrying his hammer in one hand, a precaution she assumes.

"Care if I join you?" he questions as he sits down in the floor opposite of them, crossing his legs under him and placing his hammer on the floor next to him.

"Of course not, Brother," Loki says, then glances back at the girl, "I trust him. He should see for himself; they'll take his word for it easier than they will mine."

Lexi nods her understanding and the man in black reaches one hand back to her temple and then one to his brother's, allowing her memories to flow through him. After a few moments Loki lowers his hands and Thor's eyes jerk open and he looks startled by the visions he's just seen. All the monsters, including the woman and child in the video Stark had, they weren't human at all, they were a creature the likes he'd never seen before.

"I'm sorry," is all he can manage to say, realizing they had been wrong about the situation.

Suddenly an alarm in the building starts to sound as a red light from some corner of the room begins to flash as Friday's voice announces through the speaker system, "Boss, we have two dead men who have managed to gain access to the facility."

The three people in the floor look at each other in confusion as a loud explosion is heard.

"Friday, open the cell!" Thor orders the AI as the three of them jump up quickly, ready for a fight. He reaches for his hammer but finds it not on the floor where he left it as the cell door slides open.

Lexi watches as daggers manifest in the man in black's hands magically and her eyes widen in excitement.

"I'd much rather have one of those," she says looking at Loki with a smile, pointing at his blades, as both men realize she's gripping Mjolnir in her right hand.

Thor's face drops, "But…you're so _small_."

"But she's worthy," Loki says in almost a sing-song voice, then smirks to the dark-haired girl, "oh, the tricks I could teach you little witch."

Tony and Natasha are rushing down the steps, the man already clad in the iron suit and the woman aiming her pistol as she searches for the intruders. They both stop for a moment upon seeing the small dark-haired girl in the cell surrounded by the two larger gods, holding Mjolnir in her hand.

"Friday, I need a picture of this," Tony says quickly, "Cap's not going to believe it."

"Oh, I'm never letting Thor live this down," Nat says with a smirk.

The three of them make their way out of the cell, before the side door closest to them is kicked in and two men enter with their weapons drawn. Lexi's face lights up and she hands the man beside her his hammer back.

"They're here for me," she says grinning.

The dark-haired girl begins to run across the small space to the men who have just entered the room and Tony lifts his arm up, repulsor ready to fire, but he hesitates as the girl hugs the first man who entered the room.

"Stark," Thor states commandingly from across the room, "let her go."

Lexi looks at the blonde man from where she stands and gives him a smile, Dean's holding his pistol up with his right hand and uses his left arm to move her further behind him protectively. Loki smiles to her as well holding up one hand as a good-bye.

"Thank you," she mouths to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did that really just happen?" Sam questions, once they're back in the Impala and speeding away from the facility.

"Yep," Lexi replies from the backseat.

"I thought that was all comic books and movies," Dean says as he whips the car onto the main road.

"I suppose it's like if the _Supernatural _books had been turned into blockbuster films," she responds, "You're still you, but there's also a film version."

They both begin to nod their understanding and Sam looks back at her, "Wait! You've read them too?"

"Of course," she says grinning, "Charlie bought me a set for Christmas."

The two men roll their eyes before Dean looks at Lexi through the rearview mirror.

"Tracking chip in the pendant," he begins, "that was really smart."

She smirks, "People always take the cell phone first, I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a back-up plan in place. _Technically, _it's like I'm microchipped."

"You told her," he looks over at his younger brother in annoyance.

"Of course, I did," Sam replies with a smirk.

_A few weeks later…_

Lexi's phone rings as she pulls the pizza out of her oven. She quickly turns the oven off and answer the video chat from an _Unknown_ caller. Tony Stark's face appears on her phone screen. Lexi immediately looks annoyed.

"Hi," he says with an apologetic smile, "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"We did?" she begins in annoyance, "I'm sorry, did I kidnap you and throw you in a cell for a _crime_ you didn't commit?"

Tony purses his lips, "In my defense, you know what it looked like from my end."

"And that justified grabbing me after I got off work that day?" she retorts.

The black-haired man looks down a little in shame, "Not my finest moment. Look, Thor told me what he and Loki saw. What you actually do…and I owe you an apology…and a thank you."

There's a moment of silence as Lexi considers his words.

"I accept your apology," she replies, "and you're welcome."

"I have a feeling there might be more out there that neither one of us are aware of," Tony says forebodingly, "If it came to it, I'd like to know I'd have you on my side of the fight."

Lexi tilts her head curiously as she thinks about it and Tony grins knowingly.

"Ok, bribery it is," Tony says, "Go to your door."

Lexi narrows her eyes at the man, but she does as she's told out of curiosity and opens her door to find the God of Mischief standing there.

"Surprise," he grins as he walks into the house and Lexi looks at Stark in her phone in confusion.

"Um…what?"

"It's been brought to my attention that there's several _tricks _you haven't learned," Tony states, "I'll give you free reign to learn from Reindeer Games himself, as long as I can count on you if I need to."

Lexi glances from Loki back to her phone, "So, will that make me like an honorary Avenger?"

"Something like that," Tony replies with a grin.

"I thought you were a prisoner?" Lexi questions Loki, who's standing beside her.

"Oh," Tony interrupts matter-of-factly, "he still is. He's not really there, just an illusion, go ahead, touch him."

Loki smiles as he holds out his hand for Lexi to lay hers on top of, but her hand goes straight through his and her eyes widen, "Okay then."

"Do we have a deal?" Stark questions her.

Lexi thinks for a moment, the dagger trick, the illusions, it would definitely come in handy, "Yea, it's a deal. I'll be on your third-string line-up."

"Good," he replies, then adds with more compassion than before, "and I really am sorry for what happened. I hope I can make it up to you."

She nods her understanding in the phone before Stark ends the call and she lays her cell on the bar. She turns back to the life-like illusion in her kitchen.

"Well," Loki begins, "where do we start?"

Lexi points to her oven, "I'm going to start with that pizza over there, I'd offer you some, but…"

She shrugs her shoulders and smirks before she turns and walks away to finish making her lunch.

Loki furrows his brow and mutters to himself, "Well this should be fun."


End file.
